


Til The End Of Time

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Some people are just destined for each other and the beginnings are always the most fun.
Relationships: crowley x reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Til The End Of Time

He never knew exactly when you would walk into his life again but you always did. You may never look the same but he always knew it was you, he could see it in your soul. He had no idea why you kept returning, or why you kept finding each other, he only knew he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Things had been tough lately, pesky emotions getting the better of him and a desire to be a lighter shade of morally grey. Sitting in a bar, nursing an extravagant cocktail, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise and a familiar shiver run through him. 

Turning, a smile tugged at his lips as he saw you wandering over to the bar to order a drink. You didn’t know who he was, you never did, but he would take his time, woo you, make you fall for him yet again just as he had for the last thousand years. 

Your eyes met his and it was as if time stood still. Fighting the urge to rush to your side, to cup your face and show you just how much he had missed you, he simply raised his glass and nodded, earning himself a smile that made his heart flutter. 

The world seemed somehow brighter, he felt bolder, braver somehow. You always made him feel this way but this time it was more intense. Days without you were an endless torture and he’d waited decades to be in your presence again. Every breath he had taken, every hour had led him right here, to this bar, at this time, to find you again. 

“Is this seat taken?” Your voice was like music to his ears and he pulled out the stool beside him for you. 

“It is now.” He smiled softly, longing to reach out and touch you in some way, but he knew it wasn’t time, not yet. He was one step closer to having you back in his arms, one step closer to being able to tell you how he adored you.

As the pair of you whiled away the hours making small talk, laughing and flirting, Rowena stood across the room with a smile on her face. “You’re welcome, son.” she said softly to herself before turning and giving you crazy kids your privacy.


End file.
